1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for providing content using the same and more particularly, to a display device and a method for providing content using the same which can receive, store, edit and reproduce content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices have, for example, a function for receiving and processing a broadcast image viewable by a user. Such a display device may display a broadcast, which is selected by the user from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display. Currently broadcasters are transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting of transmitting digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, favorable error correction, high resolution and high-definition screen, as compared with analog broadcasting. In addition, digital broadcasting may provide a bidirectional service unlike analog broadcasting.
To enable utilization of digital broadcasting, multimedia devices have been developed to have higher performance and a greater number of functions than conventional multimedia devices and in turn, services available to the multimedia devices have been diversified into Internet services, Video On Demand (VOD), electronic album services, and the like.
Conventional display devices provide content retrieval based only on character information and therefore, retrieval of a video frame related to desired content requires a user to directly see and hear reproduced video and audio content.